


With You

by babybaek (frussia)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, baekhyun likes attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frussia/pseuds/babybaek
Summary: Baekhyun meets the ice princess of Seoul, and he makes it is his mission to get her attention."She has those cold eyes that could freeze an entire city."





	With You

"Yah!! Are you serious!?"

"No way!!"

"I can't believe this!"

"I have to tell my mother!"

"Wait! Who?"

Everyone at the table gasped dramatically, okay not all but most of them.

"You don't know the Ryu's??"

Yixing shrugged his shoulders with a confused expression. "Well I know the firm, Ryu Inc." Everyone knew the firm, it basically ruled over Asia and its slowly making its away to Europe as well.

"The Ryu's are the family that own the whole Ryu Inc. firm." Kai explained as his eyes were already wandering around the too crowded place. A lot of people were already here and already taking their seats. It was was a charity event that invited the most popular and rich people from all South Korea. And that meant that Ryu would be here tonight as well. The richest family of South Korea, and fifth richest family in whole Asia. Everyone knew them here in South Korea, well unless you live under a rock or you just know the Firm. "Which makes them the richest family of South Korea."

"I think I can see them!" Chanyeol exclaimed. Baekhyun looked where his best friend was looking at and indeed he saw the man of owned the whole cooperation. The man was taller than the most people surrounding him and had an expensive suit on while wearing brilliant white toothed smile. Though Baekhyun's stare at did not last on the powerful man but dropped to the petite young woman by his side. She didn't have a smile on. Yet somehow Baekhyun felt his heart swell at the pretty woman. For a second he thought he had seen an angle, with soft looking her on her should and the kissable skin she had. His breath caught in throat when his eyes landed on her rosy lips.

He stared for too long and soon her dark eyes met his. And he felt something cold pierce through his heart.

"OMO!!" Suddenly he was turned around to his best friend. "Baekhyun are you still alive?" The taller guy in front of him shook him lightly and Baekhyun blinked.

"W-What?" Baekhyun confused like the rest of the group at the behavior of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked to his other friends with a dramatic look. "Baekhyun had looked into Ryu Siyeon's eyes!" And Kai was the only one shocked like Chanyeol.

"How did you survive?!" Kai hissed glancing back but looking back soon enough.

Baekhyun stood there dumbfounded. Then he rolled his eyes. "Do you two seriously believe that rumor?"

"Which rumor?" Sehun asked poking Kai to answer him.

"The rumor says that when you look into Siyeon's eyes for too long you'll turn into ice, well your body will freeze. It goes that far that if you stare for more than 10 seconds you might die of the cold freeze." Jongin explained to his younger friend, who nodded in acknowledgement. The only reason that rumor existed was because no one stared at Ryu Siyeon for too long, no one dared themselves. The maknae turned to Baekhyun his eyes turning suspious before poking his friends cheek.

"Are you frozen?" Sehun asked slowly a tiny smirk forming on his lips when he saw his friends eyebrow twitch.

"Yah! I'm not!" Baekhyun exclaimed slapping Sehuns finger away but couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "These rumors are stupid and I just proved them wrong." He stated proudly.

Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun. "Really? Because I saw go into trance when you were staring into her eyes." Chanyeol had an evil grin on his face and Baekhyun huffed lightly. He could feel his cheeks warm up but he knew his bandmates wouldn't notice as it was he had make up on his cheeks. Jongin grinned as well leaning over the table.

"Yeah Baek, didn't you feel a cold shudder run down your spine when she caught your eyes?"

Baekhyun stared at Kai a little bit weirded out by his friends. "Stop guys." He grumbled but remembered the way his heart almost rammed into his rabe cage like mad man hitting a wall with a hammer.

Kai and Chanyeol moved away glanced at each other. Then the two looked at Baekhyun suspiciously, something about their friends reaction seemed off. But Sehun was the first to take action.

"Yah! Baekie are you blushing?" Sehun pointed at the slightly rosy cheeks of Baekhyun.

"I'm not!" Baekhyun exclaims rubbing his cheeks avoiding eye contact. Kai, Sehun and Chanyeol smirked looking at each other before starting to do some extreme aegoy.

"AW! Baekie!"

"Did you like Siyeon's appearance?"

"Baekie finds her pretty!"

"Don't you guys find her pretty?" Baekhyun snapped raising his eyebrows at them. The three guys shut their mouths and this time it was Baekhyun's time to smirk at the silence of his friends. "And you are telling me of just because I find her pretty when you all find her as well."

"But we didn't stare at her like you did!"

"Because you are chickens, believing stupid rumors. When Siyeon is just a normal woman like any other woman."

And this time it was Jongin's time to shake his head. "Baekhyun! Siyeon isn't like anyone else. Siyeon is..." Baekhyun raised his eyebrow at Jongin waiting impatiently.

"Siyeon is what?" Chanyeol and Sehun looked at Jongin as well waiting for a reply.

"Siyeon is special. I heard a guy say that when he tried to talk to her she gave him an icy glare making him forget his own name." Chanyeol and Sehun bought it but Baekhyun didn't. He wanted to prove them wrong so badly so his eyes searched around for Siyeon. He found her sitting at the bar sipping on some beverage while her father was talking to someone a few meters away from her. Biting down a smile Baekhyun stoop up from his chair.

"These are just rumors, I'm going to prove them wrong." Chanyeol's eyes widen at Baekhyuns too confident statement.

"You're going over to her? Yah! Are you stupid?!" Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns arm and forcefully pulled him into his chair again. "You can't just go up to her! She has freaking bodyguard surrounding her." Only now Baekhyun noticed the man in black suits sitting besides Siyeon or standing just a few feet away from the princess.

Kai laughed a little in which Baekhyun gave him a questioning look.

"Guess the rumor is true the one where Her beauty makes men do stupid things." 

 

"We're back!" Suho and Kyungsoo came to the table. Suho wearing a large grin on his lips but it faded when he sensed the tension around the table. "I was gone for just a few minutes." He muttered to himself. "What happened?" He then asks loudly sitting down next to Kyungsoo, who also sensed the slight tension.

"Baekhyun is in love!" Sehun exclaimed grinning but trying to keep his facial expression at its minimal as he noticed the cameras were being set up to film. Suho looked even more confused at this statement.  
"What is Sehun talking about?" Chanyeol let out an awkward laugh.

"Baekhyunnie here likes to look at princess." Chanyeol said slinging his arm around his shorter friend. He was trying to give out the hint to the leader of the group. Suho frowned glancing at Kyungsoo, but shrugged his shoulder not knowing what the giant was talking about either.

"You know, South Korea's princess." Kai jumped in. Baekhyun just stayed silent annoyed by his band mates and by the fact that he couldn't go over to Siyeon. He watched her sit bored at the table stirring her drink and whenever someone would dare to walk up to her she would glare at them. Her bodyguard would shoo them away. He pursed his lips, knowing that would have happened to him as well.

"Wait...Ryu Siyeon?" Suho asked surprisingly. Kyungsoo then let out a laugh.

"Baekhyun and Siyeon? They are polar opposites."

"How would you know that?" Baekhyun himself jumped looking at his friend from across the table. Kyungsoo moved his eyes to Baekhyun lazily but he felt slightly happy that he got something over Baekhyun. Though Kyungsoo just shrugged his shoulder a small smile forming on his lips when his friend shot him a small glare from across the table.

Suho rolled his eyes. "Kyungsoo didn't you live next to Ryu Siyeon?"

All eyes were on Kyungsoo now.

 

"Well it doesn't matter, I doubt she even remembers me." Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulder again. At one point in his life Ryu Siyeon was just the girl next to door who likes to be alone. It was a long time ago but not long ago for him to forget these days. There was a small part of him that Siyeon would remember these days rather than remembering him.

Chanyeol and Kai gaped at their friend.

"Wait does that mean Ryu Siyeon and you were friends?!" Sehun asked leaning forward, he was surprised just like his friends. Kyungsoo's eyes moved to the place where Siyeon was sitting. Her back was facing him.

"My mom took me over to her house because she didn't have any friends." Kyungsoo muttered remembering the first time he met the girl. He didn't complain when his mother dragged him over to the house next door nor did he when she barely said two words.

 

"She is such a sweet girl but she has trouble making friends, Kyungsoo. So please do not rough with her."

"My name is Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Whats your name?"

"Ryu."

 

"Ryu...?"

"...Siyeon."

"That's a pretty name!"

"..."

"What would you like to play? Do you have a favorite game?"

"..."

"Hm? Ah I like that game too!"

The little girl let out a giggle when the boy wiggled his arms around and made weird faces. The girl covered her mouth with her hand and bowed before mumbling an apology. The boy looked surprised and stopped his movements.

"Yah don't apologize." Then there was a long silence.

 

Kyungsoo looked away. "No...I wouldn't called it a friendship." He muttered and bit his tongue. The eyes of his friends still on him but Kai noticed the uncomfortablness and quickly took over.

"Look SNSD is here!" Kai called out and all the other all turned their heads towards where Kai was pointing at. Then Kai turned to Kyungsoo who didn't even bother to look to the girls. "You're alright?" Kai questioned with a frown of concern on his face.

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a confused look but nodded his head anyways. "...yes I'm fine." He nodded his head again. Jongin took it as yes and gave his friend a gentle smile before turning to the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention."

Baekhyun's attention to Kyungsoo was ripped off and he turned his head to the stage, where a lovely lady and gentleman opening up the event. Quickly but unwillingly his mind got distracted by the opening as it should. When the opening was done Baekhyun couldn't help but glanced back where Siyeon should be sitting but she wasn't. Frowning Baekhyun tried to find her as he scanned through the audience room but she was nowhere to be found only her father.

He shook his head catching himself looking back to the seat where Siyeon was sitting.

'Stop looking for her! People will notice.' He bit his lip and he looked back to the stage, where he was supposed to be looking at.

The even went on and it came to a point where EXO had to get on a stage and give a small speech.

Suho took the microphone with handsome smile on his face. He said the thanks of the whole group and said a few kind words.

The group was thankful to be part of this event since they were able to give their hard earned money to kids in need. And this made them all thankful for all the struggles they went throughout the year now they could use their money for good.

Jongin was next to take the microphone expressing how it amazing it felt to give money to charity. The excitement was written on his face.

Then it was Baekhyun's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to vote and comment if you want more, updating schedule is a bit messy


End file.
